darksporegamefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Matvakama/Names for Variants
ATTENTION!! READ ONLY IF YOU CARE! BESIDES, THESE ARE MY IDEAS FOR HOW VARIANTS SHOULD BE NAMED, SO IF ANYONE HAS A PROBLEM WITH THIS, JUST DON'T READ THIS BLOG POST! Reason So, yeah, I decided to give names for variants of different heroes, beacuse I simply didn't wanna call them for example: Sage Beta, Skar Delta etc. The actual list Quick explanation: - First row: Variant - Second row: Name - Third row: Name explanation - Fourth row: Why? Here's the list: - Zrin Beta - Name: Flammad - His name which is a play on "flame". - A reference to his Flame Surge Variant Ability. - Zrin Gamma - Name: Ascorch - The name is composed of words "ash" and "scorched". - A reference to his ash-like texture. - Zrin Delta - Name: Flareton - The words: "flare" and "ton", in essence meaning: "A ton of flares". - A reference to his red texture, plus his Variant Ability, Webbed Lightning. - Vex Beta - Name: Dex - A mix of Vex and "dinosaur". - A reference to his dinosaur-like appearance. - Vex Gamma - Name: Xev - "Vex" spelled backwards. - He's very similar to Vex, right? - Vex Delta - Name: Tenex - A mix of "Vex" and "tentacle". - What? He's got tentacles all over himself! - Sage Beta - Name: Toxon - A play on the word "toxin". - A reference to his Virulent Vines. - Sage Gamma - Name: Leafer - A play on "leaf". - His woody legs and leaves on his back. - Sage Delta - Name: Faileav - A mix of "fairy" and "leaves". - His Healing Sprite Variant Ability and the leaves on his shoulders. - Goliath Beta - Name: Armith - A mix of "army" and "Goliath". - A reference to his armor, those cans on his shoulders and back. He's pretty much a one-man army. - Goliath Gamma - Name: Milith - A mix of "military" and "Goliath". - His green military style texture, visors and armor. - Goliath Delta - Name: Cybrix - A play on the word "cyber" - He's very robot-like, plus all the armor. - Arakna Beta - Name: Tarana - A play on "tarantula". - A reference to her spider-like appearance. - Arakna Gamma - Name: Avica - A play on the word: "Aviculariinae", which is a tarantula subfamily. - A reference to her spider-like appearance. - Arakna Delta - Name: Lona - A play on the word "loner". - A reference to the solitary nature of spiders. - Blitz Beta - Name: Lown - A mix of "crown" and "lightning". - This crest on his head resmebles a crown. - Blitz Gamma - Name: Flahmos - A play on "flame". - A reference to his fiery texture. - Blitz Delta - Name: Voltz - A mix of "Blitz" and "volt". - He's really, really similar to Blitz Alpha. - Jinx Beta - Name: Daema - A pun off of "demon". - A reference to her demonic appearance. - Jinx Gamma - Name: Spina - Latin for "bone". - A reference to her boney texture. - Jinx Delta - Name: Krakaana - A play on "Kraahkan" (the Mask of Shadows from Bionicle) - She's DAAAARRRRRK!!! - Meditron Beta - Name: Medicoid - A mix of "medic" and "droid". - He's a robot, right? - Meditron Gamma - Name: Medibot - Well, You probably know, what this name is comprised of. - His eyes are blue, like those of Autobots from Transformers. - Meditron Delta - Name: Medicon - A mix of "medic" and "Decepticon". - He is a robot, isn't he? - Magnos Beta - Name: Hibrix - I can't really think of any explanation. - This is probably a reference to his water-like texture. - Magnos Gamma - Name: Slanos - I have no idea, seriously! - This name sounded pretty good, so I used it. - Magnos Delta - Name: Von Magnula - A mix "Magnos" and "Von Nebula". - His face looks similar to Von Nebula's. - Tork Beta - Name: Blork - A mix of "blur" and "Tork". - He's really similar to Tork Alpha, but I got no idea of how the "blur" came in to the name. - Tork Gamma - Name: Florian - A play on "flora". - A reference to his Genesis Type. - Tork Delta - Name: Gasmord - A mix of "gas" and "murder". - A reference to his murderous nature and Sleeping Cloud. - Titan Beta - Name: Rammer - A play on "ram". - This guy's face is similar to a battering ram. - Titan Gamma - Name: Kaboom - I don't think I need to explain the name. - ZETAWATT BEAM!!!! - Titan Delta - Name: Sunhead - Name says it all. - His face is similar to a sunflower. - Andromeda Beta - Name: Poxie - A play on "pixie". - She looks like a pixie. - Andromeda Gamma - Name: Calypso - That name is the name of the Titaness Calypso from the Greek Mythology. - I needed some cool name plus she is quite powerful. - Andromeda Delta - Name: Andoria - A pun off "Pandora". - Pandora had bad luck. Andoria is not supposed to have bad luck. 'Cause if she has, she'd simply banish that bad luck to an other dimension. - Wraith Beta - Name: Spector - A play on "spectre". - He's ghastly. - Wraith Gamma - Name: Demin - A play on "demon". - A reference to his demonic appearance. - Wraith Delta - Name: Reaper - This is an absolutely obvious reference to the Grim Reaper. - He's very scary. Like Grim Reaper. - Maldri Beta - Name: Chronalitas - A mix of "chrono" and "probabilitas". (Latin for "probability") - A reference to his Time Bubble and Probability Assault. - Maldri Gamma - Name: Spatri - A mix of "spatium" (Latin for "space") and "Maldri". - A reference to his great similarity to Maldri Alpha and his Celestial Comet. - Maldri Delta - Name: Dolis - No explanation. - Don't ask why such a name, because there is no answer! - SRS-42 Beta - Name: SRS-51 - No explanation available. - Same as above. - SRS-42 Gamma - Name: SRS-33 - No explanation available. - Same as above. - SRS-42 Delta - Name: SRS-24 - No explanation available. - Same as above. - Krel Beta - Name: Drel - A mix of "dash" and "Krel". - A reference to his similarity to Krel Alpha and the natural high Movement Speed of Ravagers. - Krel Gamma - Name: Crystire - A mix of "crystal" and "fire". - A reference to the crystals on his back and his pyrokinetic abilities. - Krel Delta - Name: Scorchel - A mix of "scorch" and "Krel". - He's similar to Krel Alpha plus his "scorched rock" texture. - Viper Beta - Name: Ophidius - A play on "ophidiophobia", that is fear of snakes. - A reference to his poison and his Alpha Variant's name. - Viper Gamma - Name: Mamba - It's a snake name. - Needed a snake name. - Viper Delta - Name: Cobra - It's a snake name. - He's really cool. And he's lethal. Like a cobra. - Orion Beta - Name: Derion - A mix of "Orion" and "decelerate". - A reference to his Time Bubble Variant Ability. - Orion Gamma - Name: Clammer - A pun off of "clam". - His head looks like it's inside a clam. - Orion Delta - Name: Boldion - No explanation available. - This name was a random. - Lumin Beta - Name: Amperid - A play on "ampere". - A reference to his lightning-based Abilities. - Lumin Gamma - Name: Crystix - A play on "crystal". - A reference to the crystals on his back. - Lumin Delta - Name: Vulcanis - A play on "volcano". - A reference to his volcano-like texture. - Skar Beta - Name: Dag - A play on "dagger". - A reference to his wrist-mounted daggers. - Skar Gamma - Name: Skel - A play on "skeleton". - A reference to his skeletal texture. - Skar Delta - Name: Nelrog - A play on "necro" and "Balrog". - A reference to his Balrog horns and Genesis Type. - Revenant Beta - Name: Phobicus - A play on "phobia". - A reference to his demonic appearance. He's scary. - Revenant Gamma - Name: Skeletus - A play on "skeleton". - Same as for Spina and Skel. - Revenant Delta - Name: Shadum - A play on "shadow". - He's dark and scary. - Arborus Beta - Name: Teerer - A play on "tear". - This guy tears apart everything, that comes in his way. - Arborus Gamma - Name: Fungis - A play on "fungus". - A reference to those fungus-like things on his shoulders. - Arborus Delta - Name: Aratox - No explanation available. - "Aratox" was actually the name I used before Arborus' official reveal and this guy is very similar to Arby's Alpha Variant, so I used it. - Savage Beta - Name: Shregol - This is actually a play on "Shrek". - He looks a bit like an ogre, doesn't he? - Savage Gamma - Name: Fumblodd - A play on "fungus" and "blood". - A reference to the fungus things on his shoulders and the fact, that he kills anything that moves. - Savage Delta - Name: Zooler - Note: the "zoo-" prefix means "animal", which refers to Savage Ally. - The name sounded cool, so I used it. - Seraph-XS Beta - Name: Seraph-XV - No explanation available. - Same as above. - Seraph-XS Gamma - Name: Seraph-XC - No explanation available. - Same as above. - Seraph-XS Delta - Name: Seraph-XE - No explanation available. - Same as above. - Char Beta - Name: Thermid - A play on "thermo". - A reference to his pyrokinetic Abilities. - Char Gamma - Name: Desix - A play on "desert". - A reference to his sandy texture. - Char Delta - Name: Vulk - A play on "volcano". - A reference to his volcanic texture. Category:Blog posts